Garrett Lowell
Garrett Johnathan Lowell is one of the few lycan allies living in the mythical settlement of Lockwood. He is commonly known for his role in mediating conflicts between the many wild lycanthrope packs in Northern New England and other mythical populations (especially the residents of Lockwood). He is also a professionally trained carpenter, and as a result, is often found working on projects for his neighbors. He is good friends with the Booth and Darling families and, in the evenings, is often found in the local bar with Gideon Booth. He is an active character in the current storyline. His faceclaim is Aidan Turner. Appearance Unlike many other lycans, Garrett is relatively average in his build. He stands at around 5' 11'' and is neither particularly slender or muscular. Despite this, he is much stronger than he actually looks and frequently exercises (partially due to his profession and species). He is non-threatening in appearance with a longer, fox-like face and low-set brows. His hair and eyes are both dark brown. In terms of dress, Garrett is known for wearing second-hand clothing. He does not believe in spending large sums of money on his appearance, and so most of his clothes are on the older side. This can sometimes make him appear dated when put in comparison to younger, trendier members of the community. However, he takes care not to look messy or disheveled. Character Of all the virtues, humility is what Garrett values most. He aspires to be a simple man and live a simple life, and this is very much evident in his both his appearance and personality. Although he was brought up to eventually become a pack alpha, he dislikes leadership roles and loathes being in the spotlight in almost any given situation. This does not mean he doesn't like attention - rather, he believes people ought to receive the attention they truly deserve. Only through hard work should people be rewarded according to Garrett. Thinking in this way has turned him into something of a workaholic over the years and he will almost never turn down a job opportunity. People often joke that the word "no" does not exist in his vocabulary, but it certainly does. He just happens to appreciate the feeling of a good challenge. Garrett is also often described as being an excellent negotiator. Some have claimed he would make a great politician, if only he were more extroverted and willing to take on that particular challenge. He is fond of giving advice, though sometimes he has a habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and giving an opinion that was not asked for. He is also extremely private when it comes to the finer details of his life. There are many things about him that are not common knowledge, which he intends on keeping that way. These secrets are mostly pertaining to his family life. Gideon Booth is perhaps the only person in Lockwood aware of Garrett's true relationship with his family and of his past. Sexuality Garrett has been aware of his homosexuality from a young age. This proved very stressful for him growing up; being the only child of a pack alpha, he was expected to have many biological children to carry on his family's legacy. While he did have children (see family for more), he found himself depressed for a very long time as he knew he would not be accepted within his pack if he came out. After leaving the pack to settle in Lockwood, he still remains closeted out of the fear that his pack will find him one day. There are a handful of individuals who know the truth about Garrett. Species As pureblood lycan, Garrett is capable of shifting into a lupine form at his own will. Like the rest of his species however, he feels compelled to shift and hunt during full moon periods. Garrett is very much against violence however, and has become quite good at restraining himself during his hunts over the course of his life time. In his lupine form, Garrett is of average size with dark brown coloring. He has a weakness to silver, which is capable of killing him if introduced in a lethal dosage. Occupation Upon moving to Lockwood in the 1940s, Garrett began learning the trade of carpentry. During this time, many of the town's older buildings were in desperate need of refurbishment and he was up to taking on the task. As he is quite good with his hands, he quickly picked up the skills needed to complete these renovations. He is the unofficial 'handy man' of sorts in Lockwood, and liked very much for this skill. He owns a small shop in the center of town, where he can be found when he isn't already at a job site. Unofficially, Garrett also serves as an ally between Lockwood and the growing lycan populations in the area. Given Lockwood's history with violent lycanthrope attacks, Garrett uses his membership to the species in order to negotiate peace with any potentially threatening packs. Family & Relationships Garrett's relationship with his family is complicated due to his abandoning his pack before he could take control as its alpha. His biological family is as follows: * Parents: Johnathan Francis Lowell (Father - Deceased) and Melinda Violet Lowell (Mother - Deceased) * Ex-Partner: Carina Dyer * Children: Isabelle, Hannah, and Oliver Dyer (Estranged from him) He chose to abandon his family shortly after his son's third birthday after he was discovered having an affair with another male member of his pack. A rival of his discovered them and gave him the option of either leaving the pack and his family, or being outed and possibly shunned. He chose to leave with dignity, but over time, has developed a hatred for traditional pack mentality and traditions as he never felt safe enough being himself. In Lockwood, he has adopted a new 'family' of sorts. He lives on the outskirts of town in a moderate sized cabin with the following people: * Samantha Allen: His 'wife' for all intents and purposes, Samantha is Garrett's best friend. She often poses as his romantic partner in the public eye. * Wylla Roque: Originally, Wylla a guest in Garrett's home, renting out one of the extra rooms in his home. Over the years though, she has become something of his apprentice. Given she is fae, she often uses her magical capabilities to assist him on jobs. She and Samantha often do not get along due to their conflicting personalities, but Garrett (ever the mediator) is usually responsible for resolving their conflicts. Category:Characters Category:Lycans Category:Protagonists Category:Lockwood